


Sea S(tr)uck

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Shark people biology, Sharkboy Noctis, Somnophilia, Weird Biology, mermaid Noctis, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Ignis is a humble marine biologist working out of Gauldin Quay doing research of migration patterns. It's not always the most exciting work but he loves it.Right up until he wakes up on the beach with a lap full of pretty boy with razor sharp teeth and gills. Suddenly things are very very exciting.





	Sea S(tr)uck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> Part of a larger thing with promptio smut and plot and maybe egg laying l? But for now it's mermay and I couldn't let the month slide past unmarked! Also I promised Lhugy, who made wonderful Noctis and Prom as Sharkboys art. 
> 
> Weird anatomy ahead. But not that weird, if you're used to mermaid smut.

Ignis was no stranger to sex dreams. Not even to especially vivid ones; he’d enrolled in college years early and there hadn't been a lot of people interested in sleeping with a fifteen year old prodigy with obsessive tendencies so he’d had a dry spell or two in his time. Less so in his twenties, when he'd finally grown into himself and learned to relax some, but since coming to Gadlin Quay it had...been a while. There were options, especially if one was interested in the constantly rotating tourist population over the smaller local one, but Ignis had never really been that sort of person, a fling or two aside. 

And work kept him exceptionally busy. It wasn’t everyone who was allowed to head their own research facility right out of grad school. Though to be fair he was the head of a team of two, the other second person he’d hired himself and...not interested in the field at all. And the facility wasn’t much to speak of and the equipment was a bit outdated and the boat he’d requisitioned had taken up a fair bit of his own money to make serviceable...

The point was a sex dream was certainly not out of the question. So he wasn’t immediately alarmed at the feeling of wet heat dragging over the head of his cock. The touch was a little rougher than what he was used to but it was good, sweeping up and down over the shaft with long lazy licks. Hot breath wafted over him and then the tongue was back at the head of his cock, flicking against him with little kitten licks to the crown and slit. 

Something brushed over his thighs, clung to his bare skin in damp trails. Sharp nails followed, pressing against his skin, scratching over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He felt lips, plush and slick, then more damp heat sinking around him, drawing him in while that clever tongue pressed up against the underside of his cock. 

He moaned, low in his throat, and reached without thought to bury his fingers into wet hair. It stuck to him, twined around his fingers as they dragged through the thick curtain of hair. It was long and, he found when he blinked his eyes open, inky black.

Cool water lapped against his feet and as he became more aware he could feel damp sand under him, sticking to his skin, the heat of the sun above him drying salt and grit to it. He blinked again even as his hips rocked up into the dripping suction around his cock and a throaty groan met his ears. A look up found the sky blue and dotted with wispy clouds, the sun high above them. The air was heavy and muggy, as if often was these days. 

He could feel sweat clinging to him, beading and slipping down his chest. 

Another look down found him staring into the clearest blue eyes he’d ever seen, like carefully polished sea glass. Pale skin, almost delicate, but still masculine, features. Full pink lips, wrapped around his dick, cheeks hollowed out and-

Why did he get the feeling this wasn’t a dream? Had he picked someone up last night? Had he...no, no, he distinctly recalled waking up this morning, coming down to the boat and going out with Gladio to check some byous and then-

It was incredibly hard to focus with what might have been the most attractive man he’d ever seen starting to bob up and down on his cock, filthy slurping noises mixed with moans making his skin crawl with arousal. Drool was dripping past his lips, trailing over his chin; he moaned again as his eyes drifted shut and Ignis would have been lying if he said he wasn’t starting to rethink his perfectly reasonable and well thought out stance against one night stands and stranger sex. 

He couldn’t recall ever recieving a blow job even half as enthusiastic as the one he was currently getting. Which wasn’t a slight against his former lovers at all. It was just that none of them had ever sucked him off like doing so was going to get them off. Whoever this guy was he deserved a gold medal in sucking cock. Ignis envied whoever his partner had learned from and practiced on. 

There was a touch of something, the barest hint of a sharp point dragging right against the vein running along the underside. A part of him said it was wrong, the shape wasn’t right for a human tooth, but the rest of him was tingling and coming unglued at the teasing scrape of teeth against skin. Water rushed over his feet again and his toes dug into the sand. He sucked in a breath then strained to lean up some (but not, a voice that sounded a lot like Gladio pointed out, to remove the man trying to suck his brains out through his dick. And doing a more than serviceable job at it.)

Something flicked just on the edge of his vision and, finally, he looked past the pretty face between his thighs. 

And inhaled sharply. 

Maybe he was dreaming? Because he was either dreaming, and having a fantasy he’d thought he’d grown out of when he was a teenager with unlimited internet access, or the man humming around his dick...had a tail. 

A lot of tail. Was mostly tail and fins and oh god, what the fuck was going on? His top half (well. Not half. Third? Quarter?) was human enough, with that lovely face and long dark hair falling over narrow shoulders, except that his back was a dark blue-gray color. The color was uneven, giving his skin mottled appearance, but not unattractive. And then there was...well, a fin. It could only be called a fin and so Ignis was calling to call it the dorsal fin even though it made his brain hurt to try to comprehend because this was impossible it didn’t make sense it couldn’t-, stretching from just below his shoulder blades down to above the small of his back. There were marks on the fin, pale gray and stark in contrast to the dark color of his skin, that looked almost like...claw marks. Scars, perhaps, if Ignis was to judge by their slightly raised appearance and almost shiny look.

Further down, just below where lean torso gave way to a slight swell of hips, the tail started properly. It was long and almost elegant in the way it grew thicker until about a foot down from his hips. Here, at the widest point, were two more fins, one on each side, both flat, smooth, and ovalish (pectoral fins part of his brain supplied helpfully, undaunted by the more logical part of his brain screeching in alarm.) From there the tail started to taper, growing thinner and thinner with only another small dorsal fin breaking up the graceful lines. There were two more fins (Caudal fins he filled in again) at the tip of the tail. The top one, pointed up towards the sky was bigger than the bottom one, and they were similar in appearance to the others, though a bit thinner and more angular. 

All in all the tail was two or three times as long as his torso, swishing to and fro in the small amount of water he was lying in. 

Ignis very seriously considered screaming. He was not above admitting he’d had a mermaid thing when he was younger (but was that not normal for all teenagers who would go on to be marine biologists? He was certain it was and at least it hadn’t been a squid/tentacle monster fetish.) but he also knew there was no such thing. And that if there had been any such thing it would not look like this, so...human. And it probably wouldn’t want to touch his dick or find him at all attractive.  

But there is was, a beautiful face and pouty lips around his dick, taking him down into his throat and swallowing-stars exploded in front of Ignis’ eyes as that greedy mouth held him and that tight throat convulsed around him. He was going to come down this creature's throat and that had to be at least five different kinds of immoral and unethical and-

Ignis pressed a hand over his mouth to stifle his shout as he did just that. The...man-sure Ignis was going to go with that- sucked and slurped until Ignis was drained dry and seeing spots, and past that. He didn’t spill a drop. 

It was only when Ignis collapsed back into the sand, whimpering, that the dark-haired man pulled off his cock with a wet pop. He flashed Ignis a grin that would have been somewhere between smug and lewd in not for all the razor sharp teeth he could now see, behind those swollen pink lips. 

His tongue darted out, swept over his lips slowly, and, fine, Ignis was still very concerned about where his dick had just been but he couldn’t deny feeling a...stir. Maybe it was all the stress? He considered himself something of a perfectionist and Gladio did often say he held himself to impossible standards; maybe that was finally catching up and he was in the middle of a very serious mental break-

“What the fuck?”  

Speaking of Gladio. 

Ignis turned his head to stare down the length of the beach and noticed two things. The first was that he wasn’t too far from the dock that their research vessel was usually moored at. The boat wasn’t there and normally that would be concerning but. Well. Priorities. 

The second thing was that Gladio seemed to be in much the same position as him. Which was to say on his back, naked, with a not human something between his legs. This one was different from Ignis’ in just about every way. It (he?) was overall smaller and leaner, hair a curtain of bright blond that brushed against milk pale skin. 

He was that same pale shade down all the way down to where his tail started, then he blended into a soft brown color. There was paler bands of color, more cream than brown, running across the width of his tail, as well as dark, nearly black, spots of color dotted over him like freckles. His tail was ridged along where Ignis imagined his spine would be and, along the middle ridge, were two low curved dorsal fins, one after the other. His pectoral fins sat a little below his hips, small and more triangular in comparison to the other. The taper of his body was less noticeable than in the dark haired one and the actual amount of tail between torso and the bottom fins was much shorter. His body was, if Ignis was to guess, one third torso, one third tail, and the last third was made up by the top caudal fin. 

Gladio was holding onto his wrist, face a mask of confusion. The blond creature made an alarmed shrieking noise then wrenched himself away. It happened fast, one minute he was in Gladio’s grasp and the next he was slipping down into the foam of the ocean and headed straight for the rock formation a meter or two out. 

Gladio turned to look at him. Ignis stared back. Gladio’s lips parted and an eyebrow arched in some kind of silent accusation that, honestly, Ignis did not deserve. Gladio looked almost amused for a second then his eyes slid down Ignis’ body and Ignis followed his gaze. The dark haired man/creature/shark? Blinked up at him then, with exaggerated slowness, dipped down to drag his tongue over Ignis’ softening cock before taking it back into his mouth.

Ignis shuddered and nearly fell back to the sand. Gladio let out a huffing sound and then, distantly, Ignis heard the sounds of splashing water and he knew he should keep an eye on the other man but it was had to think  when that mouth, rows of teeth and all, was on him and swiftly working him back to full hardness. It was just on the edge of too soon, a pleasurable ache blooming in his cock and balls, but it was just so good. 

“Ah!” He looked up at the sky and once again tried to decide if this was a very strange dream or what. Silken strands of hair were twisted around his fingers, spreading over his thighs and stomach as the man slithered up a little closer and let his cock fall from his eager mouth. 

A low screeching noise made him look down once again. Blue eyes peered up at him and, once he saw he had Ignis’ attention, his new...companion opened his mouth and...screeched and clicked and made odd wet breathy noises.

That, Ignis noted, made the slits on his neck that must have been gills (Gills!) raise up and become more noticeable. 

“Can you breathe?” The words came free before he could think better of them and then he cringed. Of course he could breathe, was he not currently doing so? If he couldn’t handle being out of water it was pretty unlikely he could have taken the time to get up close and personal with Ignis’ dick. 

Blue eyes blinked again, head tilting to the side and brows scrunching together then pushed himself up on his hands. Ignis watched, bewildered, as the merperson-Shark person? He was very certain this man was very much part shark. Descended from sharks? He didn’t know and he was sure under normal circumstances that would be his first priority because this was a scientific discovery of a lifetime- crawled up over him. His arms were thin but seemed to be strong, visible muscle flexing as he used them to move without the aid of his tail. 

The tail was...wet. And slick but somehow also a bit rough where it grazed over Ignis’ legs and cock. He could feel that it was cool between his legs and thick and strong. He could feel that it was mostly muscle, read the strength in very twitch between his thighs and in the pulse as the man settled finally, face hovering close to Ignis’. 

His breath smelled like the ocean which would normally not be appreciated but in this case Ignis couldn’t say that he much cared

The man made noises again, lower and throatier but still nothing but clicks and the wheezing of air. Ignis shook his head slowly, eyes trained on those lips and those teeth and the flash of what he knew was a wicked tongue. 

“I don’t understand.” Not the ‘words’ anyway. The tone, however, was very clear as was the very deliberate way the man’s lower body squirmed against him. “Do you know what I’m saying?” 

Dark eyebrows knit together again and the noises he made sounded less ‘seductive’ and more ‘urgent’. Ignis stared back blankly. His companion sighed loudly and yeah, Ignis got that message loud and clear. Another hiss, gills flaring as his eyes darted around and Ignis could read the frustration all over his face. They just stared at each other for a moment, silent and unsure, then the sharkboy spit out something harsh and ugly, face scrunching up. 

“I don’t know what that is either.” 

This breathy sound came with a dark glower that seemed to very strongly imply his response was understood in spirit if not actuality and not at all appreciated. The man bared his teeth and shook his head, an angry flush rising his to settle on his cheeks. He didn’t look happy. 

Ignis was willing to admit he was a bit put out by the very clearly language barrier they had. And, maybe, a little bit upset that it had halted whatever was going on and that...that was terrible. Fucking sea creatures was just not appropriate behavior at all. 

All at once the sharkboy seemed to decide he’d had enough of trying to speak to him and the lull in activity. He huffed, gnashed his teeth what was honestly very threateningly (and yet did nothing to diminish the raging hard on Ignis was sporting and what did that say about him.) and rolled off of Ignis to flip over onto his backside. 

Ignis was momentarily distracted by how pale and delicate his underside seemed; he was the same color as his face and arms here and the skin was visibly thinner. He was considering reaching out and touching, touching had seemed okay so far after all, when his hand was grabbed. He was tugged closer, until he was on his knees next to the sharkboy. Blue eyes caught his own, held his gaze for a long moment, and then looked down in a clear command for him to do the same. 

He watched, curious in spite of himself, as the sharkboy’s free hand dragged down his chest, over a flat stomach, down to where man turned into shark. His fingers drifted over one spot more than once, stroked up and down slowly, fingers pressing. The sharkboy let out a soft gasping sound then swallowed thickly, gills flattening out and mouth pessing into a thin line. For a moment Ignis wasn’t totally sure what he was supposed to be seeing or why the man seemed so focused on that one spot. At first glance it didn’t look any different than the rest of him but then the skin began to part under the petting to reveal a hint of pink. Another stroke and the skin opened further, revealing a long slit. 

The sharkboy tugged at Ignis’ hand again and once again he went willingly. His hand was manipulated, some of his fingers pressed back to curve against his palm, and then moved to touch the unhidden slit. He ran his fingers along it, noting that the dark-haired man was softer here than on the rest  of his body and some heat seemed to be radiating from his slit, though he was still cooler than Ignis was. He was guided through a few tentative strokes, the grip on his hand firm and demanding. It didn't take much before the sharkboy was making soft breathy sounds and Ignis could feel his body tensing and relaxing in turn, tail flicking back and forth at the edge of the water.

The flesh under his fingers was swelling and heating up and opening more as it did, letting him see that his partner was a soft, lush pink inside and glistening. The hand over his own pushed, encouraged him to dip his fingers inside to feel that he was warm and slick there, velvety soft. Another forced drag up, fingers rubbing just inside at the man’s subtle urging, and Ignis felt something nudge against his fingers. He pressed back and the sharkboy whined, body heaving and tail twitching. Ignis sank his fingers in deeper to run them along what he’d found there, petting gently as he felt it hardening under his touch. Blunt head, thick around, throbbing under his touch as he coaxed it to life.

The sharkboy’s cock began to unfurl from it’s confines, slick head pushing out of his slit and into the open air. Ignis curled his fingers around it as best he could and worked along the shaft, watching with single minded focus as more of his partner’s length revealed itself. 

That answered the question of whether or not ‘sharkboy’ was accurate. Or, Ignis allowed as he switched gears and rubbed his fingers over the wet inner folds nestled around the other’s dick and was rewarded by muscles clenching around him, maybe not. 

He was probably thinking about it too hard, trying to apply rules that probably didn't belong to another species. Which was why, a voice that sounded a lot like his department head insisted, he shouldn't be doing this at all. What the hell was he thinking?

But, he reasoned as he pushed his fingers in further to feel along wet, pulsing muscle, this was kind of like research wasn't it? It was science. Sort of. 

Or a very vivid sex dream.

Either way just going along with things seemed like the best course of action. It was that thought that encouraged him to lower his head and tongue at the bulbous head of the other’s cock, cleaning away the clear fluid coating it. Slightly bitter but mostly inoffensive, slippery, lingered on the tongue, but was a bit thin. He licked again, listened to the shaky exhale of his partner, then drew the head into his mouth to suck at it lightly. The weight and feel wasn't too different from what Ignis was used to, though once again the slight coolness was strange. The noise the sharkboy made as he moved his mouth over him, a high whine as a hand gripped his shoulder, was certainly a familiar one. Somethings were universally pleasing it seemed.

He took in more, tongue pushing up to map out the length as it slipped over it, and started to suck and bob his head. 

His fingers slid in and out of the sharkboy, curled and twisted inside wet heat. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't touching in at least partial curiosity, testing the feel and response as he felt deeper into the sharkboy. He was tight, fluttering around him, and his no doubt clumsy exploration seemed to be appreciated at least, if the gasps and whines coming from above his head were any indicator. More of his fluids built and slipped out, dribbling over his palm 

His fingers slipped over the underside of his cock on the backstroke, tried to understand how it was all ‘put together’, as he pushed against spongy tissue at what seemed to be the base and was rewarded with a warbling moan and the cock in his mouth twitching and jerking. The hand on his shoulder squeezed harder and when he glanced up it was to find eyes hooded and shadowed by a curtain of hair and lips parted in a breathless O.

Ignis stomach clenched and his heart stuttered at the sight. His thoughts veered back towards fantasy; he doubted anything so beautiful existed outside of his head. 

The hand on his shoulder pushed him back and Ignis went easily; following along hadn't failed him so far. The sharkboy sighed as Ignis’ mouth and fingers left him then wiggled around, hissing quietly. The sounds came with hand motions at least and after a second of thought (and mental blueprinting once he figured out what was wanted of him) Ignis found himself hovering over the other, on hands and knees and peering down the length of their bodies. Hands grabbed at his hips and pulled at him eagerly.

His cock head rubbed against the wet sheath, parting the soft folds as it sank inside. The hands holding him spasmed and then held tighter, nails biting into his sharply. I gnis barely felt it, focus narrowing down to warm and tight and slick. He leaned closer and pressed in further until their bodies were flush, groaning as the sharkboy’s body seemed to suck him in. 

His companion’s back arched and eyes flew wide; his expression as he met Ignis’ eyes was almost surprised. It passed quickly,  melted into impatient lust; he snapped his teeth and tugged on Ignis’ hips. Words weren't needed to get his point across, though there was a huffy click as well.

The position was...everything about it was strange really, especially the face he was straddling a shark tail. Moving took a few attempts to get right, the slippery body and not at all human anatomy throwing him, rolling his hips and rocking to find a way that didn't have him sliding out or sure he wouldn't be able to keep It up long enough. But Ignis managed it, short but hard thrusts into the warm passage cradling him, grinding against the sharkboy when he was in to the hilt. He could feel his cock, trapped between their bodies but also inside, hard and throbbing as they rubbed together inside of the clinging sheath. It felt good but also surreal, a point of friction and pressure that was hard to wrap his unwinding brain around. 

The sharkboy panted and thrashed beneath him, gripped his ass to keep him close and direct him wordlessly. A squeeze here got him to move just so, and a tap there to angle himself in a way that dragged a strangled shout from pink lips. Nails raked at his ass encourage him to thrust faster and then, as his body tightened, bore down on him and clung tighter, he lightened up his grip to get him to go slower. He felt something splash between them, hot and thick, but his partner didn't seem to want him to stop so he didn't, giving in to the need to chase his own release. 

Ignis snapped his hips down, the sharp sound of skin smacking against skin drowning out the high whines in his ear and the rush of blood in his ears. Another thrust, hard enough to make his partner shout and then moan early, body trembling and holding Ignis tightly, and the pressure inside of him snapped. His orgasm hit him so hard it almost hurt, made him see stars, and left him unable to do anything but ride it out weakly as he spilled into the body beneath him. 

It took a long moment to come back to himself to slip out of his lover and slid off of him, though the sharkboy didn’t look at all uncomfortable. Content and a little smug, completely unbothered by the trail of cum and slick dripping out of him, and decidedly sleepy. Ignis stared at him, wide eyed as alarm started to settle in. He’d had many a sex dream in his time but, usually, he woke up by now.

Certainly he couldn’t recall ever having a lazy postcoital moment in a dream. 

He stared at the heavy lidded creature harder, lips parting in surprise. 

Oh. Oh no. 


End file.
